Do You Celebrate Halloween, Raito-kun?
by despairing.soul
Summary: Light has never celebrated Halloween so L decides to make this "first time" unforgettable."Trick or treat, Raito-kun?" Light is far from being pleased...


**Author's Note: That's just a random fanfiction, not connected with any of my previous projects. I have one class a week with an american native speaker and she told us to create a Halloween story. And this is it :3**

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

><p>That day, as usually, the greatest detective in the world, L and the genius student, Light were sitting in the computer room before their screens and working on the case of a dangerous serial murderer named Kira. For the last couple of weeks they hadn't done any progress in the investigation and Light was slowly becoming more and more skeptical about the way they were researching. Their trail seemed to be wrong and it was getting them nowhere.<p>

The great detective L seemed to be bored as well. He was eating his sugar cubes and peeking at the teen every so often with the unreadable look of his.

Light was used to being observed but now it was somehow irritating him more than usually.

'What have I done this time that you don't take your eyes off me?' He asked looking at the detective with a frown.

'I am curious…' L's thumb was touching his bottom lip when he was talking. 'Does Raito-kun celebrate Halloween?' He asked in his monotone voice.

'What kind of question is it? It has nothing to do with the case' Light muttered raising a brow.

'Do not pretend that you actually are _into_ this case today. I can clearly tell that you are as bored as I am' L's eyes were scanning closely the boy's face when he put another candy into his mouth.

'Alright, you got me' Light chuckled with slight embarrassment stroking the back of his head. 'The answer to your question is no. I have never celebrated Halloween. I have never had any time to do that, you know. Besides, I don't like horrors.' He admitted before he managed to bite his tongue.

L smirked turning to the screen again. That's the interesting information, Raito-kun…, he thought.

…

Three days after their conversation Light came to the headquarters like always after school to help L in leading the investigation. He knocked on the door to the detective's apartment and waited for a few seconds. However, the black-haired man wasn't replying. Light slowly pressed the handle and it appeared that the door was open. He came inside and frowned noticing that all the lights were turned off.

L certainly was weird but never before had he come up with such a strange idea like working in the darkness. It was already 31st of October and at that time (it was 4:37 p.m.) the sun was already setting.

Light went to the computer room but he didn't find the detective there (nor in any other room he'd checked beforehand). The teen was growing irritated wondering what L was playing in.

Suddenly, one of the screens switched on without any warning. The view was blurry and the sound which was given out was full of interferences. Light jumped up grasping his chest and feeling his heart racing.

Damn, how he hated sudden bursts like this one!

Slowly calming down he came to the monitor and saw that the view was steadily becoming more readable. Soon it formed into one word written in black on the white background.

"ATTIC", it said.

Light furrowed his brows even more looking at the letters until they disappeared and the screen became blank again.

What the hell is the purpose of this whole tomfoolery?, Light wondered leaving the flat and coming to the elevator. The lights in the corridors were twinkling as if the bulbs were about to burn out. The quiet sound of circuits wasn't boding well.

Light pressed the button calling for the lift but hearing the grating of the moving machinery, he decided it would be better to go on foot.

Becoming more and more angry he started climbing up the stairs. Whatever L's idea was, it wasn't funny at all.

The door to the attic looked as if it was older than 100 years. Light winced pushing it and hearing the

loud and piercing creaking which resounded in the empty corridors.

'L, I'm here!' He shouted into the darkness not willing to come inside the dark abyss at all. No one replied to his calling. 'Stop this game! We don't have time for such stupid tricks when Kira walks free!'

Again, nothing but the echo responded.

The boy clenched his lips and forced himself to cross the step to the mysterious room. His steps seemed to be awfully loud in this dead silence.

'I could have taken a penlight' he murmured under his breath feeling the unpleasant odor of moisture all around. 'If you think it's funny then you're damn wrong, L!' He exclaimed again wading through the darkness and feeling the arising panic of being enclosed in the jet black space. It was steadily becoming more and more difficult to ignore the needles of fear.

Suddenly he heard a quiet sound of tapping on his right. He stopped for a moment straining his hearing and assuring himself that he'd heard properly.

'Got you' he snapped going into this direction.

Out of a blue, something which had far too much_legs_ ran down his arm. He stiffened at once hearing the tapping again.

Please, don't tell me that it was…

Then it touched his forearm again. Light screamed piercingly and hastened to the exit of the horrible attic. When he finally was surrounded by light again, he bent forward panting heavily.

'I wouldn't ever suppose that Raito-kun is afraid of spiders.' He suddenly heard the voice of L behind himself. Light jumped up and turned around at once.

In the doorway of the attic the detective in own flesh was standing. He was holding a fake spider on the string.

'Isn't Halloween a wonderful holiday?' He smirked eyeing on the shocked teen. 'Trick or treat, Raito-kun…?'

'You damn _madman_!' Light drawled blushing to ears from the embarrassment. 'You scared me to death!'

'Well, that was the point. It's Halloween, after all, isn't it?' L took a small remote control from his jeans' pocket and after pressing the button the twinkling and buzzing in the lamps stopped.

'You have arranged all of that!' Light pointed at him accusingly.

'I totally confess' L raised his arms with a mocking smile across his face. 'I acted _so_ _rudely_.'

'And I was about to give you some _candies_.' Light spitted out bitterly. 'But I rather won't do that after what you served me.'

L's facial expression changed from the malicious self-satisfaction to the begging one at once.

'Raito-kun, don't be too severe for me for my stupid trick!' He exclaimed looking at the auburn-haired boy with hunger in the onyx eyes.

'No matter what, you won't make me change my mind, L' Light turned around and started going down the stairs.

'Oh, c'mon, If you give it to me, I'll make it up to you twice!' The detective promised quickly following the teen.

Light smirked peeking at him with malicious sparks in the eyes.

'You promise?' He purred seeing the obsession over sweets in this sugar-addict's dark orbs. L nodded eagerly.

The boy kept on smirking planning already the revenge for this not-so-funny joke.

'You owe me one, L' Light chuckled pushing the door to their studio.

Suddenly something fell down on him wrapping him tightly up and freaking him out again. He muffled a scream. It was a spider web, if he recognized the pattern correctly. The boy turned to the detective with murder in the eyes trying to calm down his mad heartbeat.

'Oops, I totally forgot about this little trap, Raito-kun' L chuckled with embarrassment sending him a sheepish smile.

'What are you staring at? Come here and help me get out of it, you moron!' Light demanded yanking in the sticky web. L quickly came to the teen and started pulling it off him. When it was done, Light collapsed heavily on the couch.

'You know what, L?' The detective peeked at him switching on the lights. 'You are the worst friend I've ever had.' His smile was denying all the words he was saying. And L knew as well that the teen meant the exact opposite.

'I know, Raito-kun' he answered throwing the web and the hairy spider away to the bin. 'But I still can get my sweets, right?'

Light smirked devilishly.

'Only if you eat a broccoli first.'

The detective groaned. A broccoli was the worst vegetable on this planet!

'You're so _evil_, Light!'

'Yeah, I know' the teen chuckled feeling his mood improving. In the end, he wasn't the only loser in this game.


End file.
